Dark Blood
by DarkBee
Summary: Tsukune is sent to Youkai Academy by his parents for a proper education, but because of his Dark Blood, things start to get out of hand.


**Hello~** people of the RosaVam FF community orz. This is my first time writing a Rosario Vampire fic, i have no idea how this is going to turn out. Hopefully, this'll cure me from my writer's block.

I just hope you guys will like it!

**I do not own Rosario Vampire.**

* * *

"Be careful boy, this is a scary and dangerous place."

The door of the bus closed after a boy walked off the bus with a letter in his hand. He slowly looks up to see the dark scenery that stood in front of him. Sighing, he stuffed the letter into his pocket and walked towards the ruined school building.

"Scary and dangerous place my ass," Tsukune mumbled as he continued to walk towards the school. He only came here because his parents wished so after picking up that strange form from the stranger person that was in a robe. Seriously, his parents are really crazy.

Having to go through a depressing time during middle school, he wasn't expecting anything better, he was actually expecting worse. The scenery around the place slightly changed. He wasn't surrounded by dead trees anymore, but was surrounded with gravestones. He got closer to the school before,

"WATCH OUT!"

_BAM!_

"Ow!" Tsukune was tackled by something or someone, and fell onto his back in the middle of the road. He groaned in pain and slowly looked up and saw a pink haired girl on top of him. She slowly looked up, her hands against his chest while he gripped on the dead dirt below him. She blinked at him before jerking upward and backing away from him.

"I'm so sorry!" she squeaked out. She was panicking.

"C-Calm down, I'm fine," Tsukune reassured her. She stopped her rambles of apologies before sighing in relief.

"Ah, I'm still sorry about… crashing into you, it's just my breaks broke…" she mumbled off.

"Aono Tsukune," he said while offering his hand to her. She gratefully took it and he helped her up.

"I'm Akashiya Moka. Nice to meet you," she said as she smiled brightly. She stared at him for a couple of seconds before she squeaked. Tsukune looked at her confused.

"You're bleeding, Tsukune-kun." Moka took out a handkerchief to wipe off the blood away. She stepped forward, so she could wipe it off better. Tsukune stiffened in surprise.

Her aroma…

It smells…

So _good…_

He gripped her hips tightly, his chain around his arm glowing. She squeaked in surprise but before she could react.

He bit her.

Instinct took over Tsukune as she started to bleed into his mouth. She tasted so good, she was so addicting.

Her blood made his blood boil.

Moaning in pleasure, he pressed her against himself more, taking in more of her blood.

"Tsu-Tsukune-kun!" Moka squeaked as she tried to pull away. Tsukune growled before releasing her, his light brown hair turning into a darker color, and his bloody red eyes turned into sweet chocolate orbs.

"Tsukune…?" Moka took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Moka-san, I couldn't help it, you smelled too good. _And it's really addicting." _He finished in thoughts. Moka silently nodded, but smiled.

"I'm so glad I'm not the only Vampire!" Tsukune blinked before finally taking a good look at her. Her emerald orbs glowed with glee as one of her hands were on her chest, touching a Rosario.

A Rosario…

How interesting…

Tsukune smiled at her. "Well, I hope we can be friends." Tsukune offered his hand towards her once again. She smiled joyously and took his hand and shook it.

"I'll be glad to!" Moka then proceeded to hug him, full of energy. Tsukune could feel her breasts press up against her, and smiled.

"I think it's time we get to school, Akashiya-san."

"Oh please, call me Moka."

"Moka-san," Tsukune confirmed. He wasn't ready to get too friendly with another vampire. Moka didn't want him to be too formal with her but it'll do for now. Tsukune helped pick up her bag and bicycle and pushed it for her. Moka blushed at his kindness and walked right next to him.

"You know, I never actually had a friend," she started. Tsukune looked at her, not really surprised.

"Well, I know living in the human world as a vampire sucks unless you were able to hide the fact that you were a vampire." Tsukune said. Moka perked up a bit but then blushed furiously.

Why didn't she think of that in the first place?

"I don't have friends either. You're my first," the boy said. Moka looked at him with relief, knowing with the intention of she wasn't the only one.

"You know, we should hurry up, the ceremony's about to start," Tsukune stated, pointing at the school clock.

"OH yeah!" and they both rushed to school

* * *

Tsukune sighed as he took his tie off and flopped onto his bed. His room was empty, since he needed to put up his stuff to make it livelier, but he didn't care, he was tired.

Apparently he had all the classes with Moka and a delinquent. After lunch, he was attacked by that delinquent called Saizo. Tsukune was able to run away just in time since they weren't allowed to reveal their monster form. Saizo had already broken that rule.

Tsukune just silently stared at his holy lock. There were cracks in it, and he needed a new one really bad.

'_You shouldn't get all worked up you know' _Someone called from the back of Tsukune's head.

"Yeah but I don't want you to take control of my body," the vampire replied. Ghoul scoffed at that statement.

'_I know you want me to take control over you. No hesitation. I can even get that Moka for you if you want.'_ Ghoul smirked inside him. Tsukune brushed the idea off and stood up.

"I'm tired Ghoul, leave me alone." It took a while for Ghoul to shut up and to stop showing him indecent pictures of Moka. Tsukune only rubbed his temple and went to the bathroom to go wash. After getting in the shower and washing his hair, the doorbell rang. He quickly picked up a towel and put it around his waist and went to the door to answer it.

He opened the door and saw Moka standing right in front of him.

"M-Moka-san?" Tsukune stammered. Not too long ago, he saw indecent pictures of her.

"Hey, Tsukune," she said blushing. "Was this a bad time?"

"Oh, no not at all, Moka-san, come in!" Tsukune opened the door more for her. He stepped back and watched her walk in. He then quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Let me get changed first," Tsukune said as he walked back to the bathroom. Deciding that it would be best to get herself comfortable, she sat on Tsukune's bed.

The vampire soon came out of the bathroom with a shirt and a pair of sweatpants on. He was still drying his hair.

"So, what brings you here, Moka-san?" He looked at her, who was somewhat fidgeting.

"You know, this morning, when I got to wipe the blood off your forehead, I smelled your blood, and…"

"And you want to taste it, right?" Tsukune smiled at her. Moka only blushed and nodded her head.

"It's alright, you can taste it if you want," Tsukune said as he moved his shirt down a bit. Moka perked up and stood up. She got on her tiptoes and bit down onto his neck. She moaned as his blood start to pour into her mouth. As the blood started to fill her up, her Rosario started to glow extremely bright. Tsukune had to look away before the Rosario came off.

Immense youki flooded the room and was sucked into Moka as her hair became silver and other parts of her slightly changed. When the youki flared away, she opened her eyes and glared at Tsukune.

"Well, this is a surprise," she smirked.

* * *

**Hope** you guys enjoyed ch.1!


End file.
